The Once and Future Things
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: One Shot series. Dealing with 'To the Other Side' story lines. Will Range from comics, to cartoons, and movies. Ratings from K to high T. Any Ideas are Welcome. :D
1. Sneak Peak

_**The Once and Future Thing**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

_**SNEAK PEAK:**_

Down deep in the slums of New Gotham, the heroes landed and walked up to a rusted old door. Static pushed the doors open with a large creak and entered. The old and new heroes followed through. The lights were flickering and there were rats everywhere. Batman glanced back at the black clad woman. On her chest, was a tribal symbol of a wolf and she was wearing a wide brimmed black hat. He was wondering who this hero is. But he didn't dwell on it. He didn't want to corrupt the time stream any further than it is. It was silent through out the entire way down as they had reach a terminal.

"This is Justice League Headquarters?" Batman asked.

"For now. We're all that left of it." Static said grimly.

"Unfortunately." Black Wolf said as she took off her wide brimmed hat and white wolf mask, placing it onto the old rusted desk. She had black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and she had a domino mask hiding her eyes. Batman could have sworn to himself that she looked familiar. Again, he didn't dwell on it.

"We're all that left of the League." She said as she rubbed her arms.

"You've traveled fifty years into your future." The young Batman spoke.

Green Lantern walked over to Static and spoke.

"Last time I saw you, you were too young to drive." He said smiling slightly.

"You look good for a man your age." He said proudly.

"The miracles of modern medicine. 65 is the new 30." Static joked.

"Sure thing, old man. At least you didn't break your arm this time. I was getting tired of using my emergency serums on you. I don't have the means to make the serum anymore. And plus, with my mother dead, I think when I go to the other side, she'd get pissed at me for using it all up." Black Wolf smiled jokingly.

"Haven, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy on your mother's wrath. Woman is scary enough as it is. Even if she's old and dead." Static shuddered. So the woman has a name, and it appeared that she spoke Japanese.

"The Watchtower?" Batman asked.

"It's gone. We lost a lot of good people that day." The Young Batman spoke almost reverently.

"Kickstart, K'ena, Blackbird, and alot of others." Haven said as she stood next to the metal winged man.

"You mean Superman, J'onn, all the others?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah...You too." The metal winged man said as he removed his helmet. Green Lantern looked down, conflicted of a revelation.

"And the Batcave?" Batman asked. They heard foot steps behind them.

"This is all we have left." They have heard an older voice spoke.

Coming out of the shadows was Bruce Wayne. Or at least, the older version of him anyways. The Three leaguers were slightly shocked at the revelation. The older Bruce Wayne's hair had turned grey and was now carrying a cane.

"Deal with it." He said looking over at the sight.

Batman's eyes narrowed a bit and walked over to his older self. Bruce smirked a little and spoke.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

"A little. I'm more surprised that I've lived this long." Batman admitted.

"Batman, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Batman. Or have you met?" The young Batman joked.

"Not now." Both older men spoke. Haven chuckled at the young Bats antics.

"Great. What do they used to call it? Stereo?" He said walking off.

"It's actually interesting to see to old Bruce Wayne and young Bruce Wayne here together." Haven said as she walked over to be by the side of the older man. She placed her hand on Old Bruce's shoulder and smiled.

"Didn't think the young Batman was so handsome though. Pictures don't do you justice, Daddy Bats." Haven chuckled.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Doing a little one shot series. (Apparently with my cluster screw mind of crap that has been going on) I have managed to scrap together that the only way i'm ever going to get out of my funk and depressing time for me right now is doing one shots that will be 2,000 words or less. Yes, this is a cross over with Batman Beyond. Yes, It will feature some things that will be and is to come in _**To The Other Side. **_ This is only a sneak peak for the first of many.

The first chapter of course deals with _**The Once and Future Thing**_ episode. You will get to see a little bit of how i'm planning on going with the other story. Plus, most of it will feature the children of our favorite heroes. (The Birds will be appearing) and i will also be putting a little spin for the Batman Beyond and mixing it with my ideas, though they will be in short arcs. When i finish the first one shot for this, i will keep making more.

For those who have read my stories, thank you for supporting me and enjoying my writing. I only hope to continue to do so and improve as time goes on. Again, any ideas that you have are greatly appreciated. :D

Keep on Reading and Writing! :D


	2. Soon

_**HEY READERS!**_

SO! I couldn't get any good ideas for **_The Once and Future Things _ **When suddenly *POOF* A Review! Hey, trust me, when a review pops up, it only makes me work harder on the story so that i can get it out faster. It's fanfic writer law! Anyways, If you have read Selene and Bruce's Chapter for _**To The Other Side ** _welcome and i hope to get this one-shot stories up and running soon! I just had to rewrite a couple of things and *Bam!* I'll be posting it sometime this week. Unfortunately, I now have two New Stories stories that I'm working on (CURSE YOU IMAGINATION!) and I'm pretty much scatterbrained at the moment. But i'm plowing through that and hoping that it will all work out int he end. So. Without Further ado, i shall give you guys a sneak peak! Let's do it! :D

* * *

_**Sneak Peak:**_

A couple hours went by as the Justice League Members were comparing notes of Kronos and how to stop him.

"Black Wolf was close to catching him a few days ago. Slipped right out her hands." Static said as he saw the young woman pulling out a bottle of pills and taking a couple of them.

"Yeah, gave me a backlash of whatever energy blasted out of the time stream. Painful as hell." She said as she was putting the pill bottle back in her pockets.

"I almost had him." she muttered.

"You could have gotten killed. You know what happened to the others. Do we need to add you to the body count?" Rex glared at her. Haven's eyes went cold and glared at Rex.

"My mother and my siblings were killed in front of me and you think I don't know what happened?" She growled out.

Batman could have sworn that she was baring her teeth at Warhawk.

"Children, enough." Static said glowering at the younger members.

"Anyways, we still don't know much about him." The young Batman spoke as he crossed his arms.

"Obviously he's a time traveling warlord who's littered the streets with buildings he stole from other time periods." He said his piece.

"He's not a warlord, at least he wasn't at first." Wonder Woman said as she put her hand on her hips.

"When we chased him to the old west, all he was stealing was historical trinkets." She finished.

"Give a man power and see what he does with it, he will turn the world into a peaceful nation, or become an apocalyptic wasteland. I'm leaning towards the later." Haven said as she stood next to Old Bruce.

"He causing extreme Damage to the Space Time Continuum. The degradation is increasing exponentially." Old Bruce said frowning.

"Well, we're boned." Haven muttered to WarHawk, who in turn, nodded as he frowning.

"I've got something. When we were in the Old West, I got a good look at his time belt." Batman said as he pressed a few buttons on the computer.

Haven was looking at the younger Batman, with great interest. Batman could tell that the young woman, who didn't looked older than her early thirties, has been observing him since they met up with each other. He pressed another button releasing a disk that might help take down Kronos.

"I've written a program that should disable it." He said holding it up.

"If we can get close enough to upload it. And no, Haven, you will not be able to get close enough even with your enhanced speed." WarHawk glared at the woman who was about to speak up.

"Pigeon, I'm the only one who can get close enough without suffering too much damage." She glared back.

"WarHawk is right. We can't afford to lose any more of us." Young Batman said placing a hand on Haven's shoulder.

"You are not the one who lost a mother and her older siblings, Bats." Haven said as she walked over to the wide doors, crossing her arms and became silent.

"If, and only if, we can get our hands on the belt, maybe we can stop any of this from happening." Diana said when she suddenly became transparent.

"We can even undo the death of your friends and family." She said as she suddenly faded out.

"Diana!" Batman shouted as he reached out to her.

"She...never left the island." Bruce said shocked.

"Or she was never born." Batman said frowning.

"Time is running out." Young Batman spoke.

"Literally." He said seriously.

* * *

_**TAL21: ** _Okay. There's the last Sneak Peak that I will be giving you, hopefully you guys like it and I hope to hear from you guys about it and sometime this week I might post the new chapter. So, yeah…_**LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS!**_ :D SEE YOU GUYS SOON!

**_KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D_**

**_PS: _**I have a site for those who love gaming and video games in general. If you go to Facebook, type in_** Bloody Knave Gaming**_ and enjoy commentaries of different games and such. These guys are awesome and won't disappoint.


End file.
